(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of a multi-color pen set, and more particularly, to one that allows easier and faster assembly and prevents contamination of color among the cartridges.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Either in painting or plotting, color pens are a must in the modern life. To produce even more versatile changes in colors, a multi-color pen set having containing multiple cartridges containing various colors in the same penholder has been developed. The multicolor pen set of the prior art though eliminates the flaw of being monotonous observed in the conventional color pen, it prevents easy assembly by having multiple color cartridges into the same penholder, and those cartridges containing different colors from one another are vulnerable to be mutually contaminated one another one due to vibration or other factors, thus to affect the quality of the color pen set.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a multiple color pen set that allows easier assembly and prevents contamination among those multiple color cartridges for upgrading the quality of the multi-color pen set.
To achieve the purpose, the lower end of each cartridge is inserted into a sleeve provided to a retainer and the upper end is inserted and held position into an upper lid so that all the color cartridges are held in position before being inserted into a penholder for easier and faster assembly for upgrading the production efficiency.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.